Dr Krogar and the Unusaual Recomendation
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Dr. Krogar makes a stataling recomendation to Leland and Randy when it turns out that Trudy is alive.  AU ending for Mr. Monk and Mrs. Monk


Disclaimer: I don't own Monk. This is an AU story for Mr. Monk and Mrs. Monk

* * *

><p>Leland, Randy and Dr. Krogar were looking at Adrian and Trudy. So far the reunion between the two of them had been really sweet. But the Ellinghouse situation was still going to be an issue. It was going to be a big issue. At least, it would be without intervention.<p>

"Can I have a word with you two for a minute," Dr. Krogar asked Leland and Randy.

They nodded and followed him.

"Okay, I cannot believe that I'm going to say what I'm about to say. This is not something I would say if it were anyone but Monk and this Adrian and this situation were **any different **but it **is **Monk and that woman in his arms right now **is **Trudy."

"We already know that," Leland said, "Why are you telling us what we already know?"

"Monk had lost her for years," Dr. Krogar said softly, "and I know this not only as Adrian's therapist but also as his friend that losing her again, even for a moment would destroy him. He couldn't bear to lose her again not for a minute not for a second and definitely not for weeks or months or quite likely years. It wouldn't be the same thing as them being together."

Leland ran a hand through his hair.

"You cannot let anything bad happen to her. You cannot. Not for an hour, not for a minute not for even a second. It's too much for him to handle."

Leland and Randy both understood his message.

It was amazing to Leland and to Natalie as well as to Randy the transformation that came over Monk as soon as he realized the situation and how it would affect Trudy. Anyone who didn't know Monk might have thought that he was angry but Leland, Randy, Natalie and Dr. Krogar all knew he was no longer in** detective **mode but in **protective **mode.

_I've got to find her, he had said_

_We'll come with you_

_No I have to do this. This is between me and my wife._

If ever there was a time Leland felt he **should have **been conflicted it was now. Trudy had accidentally killed a man. That was second degree murder. He hadn't filled out the incident report yet. He knew the DA would go easy on her but this was **Trudy **for goodness sake and she was in the hospital as well.

Bollinger had shot her in the stomach and she nearly died. She would be in the hospital for GOD KNOWS HOW LONG. The doctors had assured Monk that she would live and the look on his face was priceless. He couldn't lose her again. That would be too much for him. But the alternative was Leland compromising his principals.

"Maybe-"

"Leland **nothing** bad can happen to her," Krogar said, "It would be too much for him to handle. He's fragile right now"

The situation was even more complicated because Trudy didn't even know she was Trudy before this. She had been knocked unconscious when the bomb went off and lost her memory. What happened after that was anyone's guess but she **had **accidentally killed a man.

"I wish I knew what to do," Leland said

If it was anyone else he wouldn't have had a second thought. How could he cause Monk's destruction. How could he cause anything to happen to Trudy? It would hurt Monk to the extreme. If anything affected Trudy it affected Monk worse.

They were more then husband and wife. They were soul mates. Leland would never forget one time Trudy had been sentenced to wear a shock bracelet. It was not a tracking bracelet. It gave off shocks at random times. She was innocent of course but neither judge nor jury could be convinced of that. The next day at role call Monk all of a sudden got up and started jumping around.

_"You have to pee or something Monk," he had asked sarcastically._

_"I'm fine," Monk said trying to shrug it off. Leland raised an eyebrow._

_"Monk," he said, "I want to talk with you after role call"_

_He quickly finished up. When everyone left Leland asked Monk to stay for a minute._

_"What was that all about," he had asked._

_Monk shrugged._

_"No I want an answer," Leland said._

_"Probably just sympathy pain," Monk said laughing._

_"MONK roll up your pant leg," Leland told him. _

_"H-here's the thing-"_

_"No," Leland said, **"here's **the thing. The thing is **you **are wearing Trudy's shock bracelet"_

_"W-what makes you think I would do that," Monk asked._

_"I've MET you," Leland said._

_"Look," Monk said, "I... Leland I mean she was innocent and I couldn't stand to see her in so much pain."_

_"I know," Leland said, "Would you have done the same thing if she had been guilty?"_

_"Without a doubt," Monk said, "When she hurts it hurts me more"_

Monk also had a thing with the number ten. _One time Leland and Monk were talking about a particular situation and the subject of time came up. Leland suggested 7. Monk however said, "Let's make it 10:10"_

_"Why 10:10," Leland asked._

_"It's an even number," Monk said, "and double tens"_

_"Why don't we just make it 'whenever' while we're at it," Leland mumbled sarcastically._

_"Too unsure," Monk answered him seriously_

Losing Trudy when he just found her again would make him unsure. It would make him sick. Besides she would be in the hospital for awhile so that would be 'punishment enough' for the Elleninghouse incident, Leland reasoned.

Monk came out of her room.

"No," Leland said, "I'm going to tell the truth. It was an accident"


End file.
